


l' risque

by DrRektor (bappy)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossdressing, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Other, scoutspy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bappy/pseuds/DrRektor
Summary: Scout likes to make fun of Spy. He's funny like that.





	l' risque

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First story I scrawled out way back when I first got into tf2. Have not edited since then.

“I am a woman. Seduce me!” Scout stared at his reflection in the mirror. “You want to be my lover? Then earn it,” he mocked in a phony accent, “Ha, ha! What a load.”

He smoothed out the pink satin slip he was wearing. He crawled up to the mirror and bumped the brim of his hat against the glass, knocking it off. He held hands with his reflection and kissed his own lips, leaving a smudge on the glass.

He was alone in his room. It was mostly empty, nothing but him, a dresser, a bed, and this full-length mirror. Very plain, round with a wooden frame. His bright pink form contrasted harshly with the muted palette of his bedroom.

He stood up to do a couple of cheesy poses, turning, pulling his dress up to expose his butt. He chuckled. He admired himself, his slender figure, his shoulders poking out around the thin straps. He knelt down, returning to his knees and locked eyes with himself.

Scout's bandaged fingers ran down his chest, hovering just under his belly button. He hesitated. He felt unsure.

“I am a woman. Seduce me...” He swirled his hips, feeling his hipbone jutting out underneath the fabric. He was too square for a dress, he didn't look anything like the girls he kept posters of. Or his mom. But at least this loose cut flattered him. Scout slowly pulled his hemline up. He admired himself, proud of his hard four inches. He dropped his dress and traced the outline of his dick through the material.

Spy's words echoed through his head nonstop. What an arrogant douche.

He steadied himself with one hand on the mirror, knees spread apart. Scout wrapped his hand around his dick and thrust into it.

“I am a woman,” He panted. He left breath marks on the mirror. “Seduce... me...”

He came underneath the slip, leaving a wet stain. He caught his breath and fell back onto the floor. He shielded his eyes from the ceiling light with his forearm.

Spy slipped out of Scout's room undetected and didn't uncloak until he was in the safety of his own bedroom walls.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> art by @yaoigwai


End file.
